


Burning Flames of Blue

by phoreau



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Actually it gets really gay, F/F, Feelings and stuff, Hinted intimacy between the two, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreau/pseuds/phoreau
Summary: A poem written in Toph's perspective about Azula and her blue flames.
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula/Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Burning Flames of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick lil thing I did cuz my head is so full of Tophzula and there isn't much out there so yeah this happened

_**"Burning flames of blue"** _

With such a beautiful shade, it was so dangerous

Heat that danced around the palm running so loose

Even without sight I can feel the foreign flame

Engulfing me with rage and compassion none can tame

Blue was supposed to be cold or to be with peace

Yet when she releases it from her fingertips, time doesn't seem to freeze

As I raise my body with the Earth I can feel

Danger hotter than any fire, burning me with thrill

"Princess of the Fire Nation" is what she appears to be

But when we cross paths, the idea slips free

As I tell her all the greatest mockery 

She would burn back with heated words and come right at me

The thought of the mentally damaged girl wasn't nice to put it simply

But when more coincidences piled up, it became curiosity

To know how such a person full of pride and power

Grow up only to stoop low and stray away even farther

"Everything you can have, everything you can own

Earth gives you the life like a leader with a throne

The land, the trees, the people and the nature

Are full of warmth and life just like your own fire"

I tell her all this as I aimlessly grabbed for her cheek

_The nerve I got, I know, I surely am a freak_

But as tear-stained skin grazed against my thumb

I knew that the Princess that was once full of pride and power has gone numb

Blue now seems to be sadness and broken dreams

A tale of once a great firebender only known through untold hymns

Her legacy, her royalty, her fame and her riches

Now forgotten by her people, her crown in pieces

Even without sight it feels as if I can see

The madness and anger breaking her and only

Leaving a trail of a delusional, unstable mind

Her wrists and ankles in pain, metals in bind

Burning flames of blue, what great power it had

With lightning and force, it crushed everything in its path

The beautiful poison that everyone feared - they would flee for their lives

Now sheltered by a blind girl that accepted its thorns and knives

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's it... i'll prolly write some actual story with tophzula gayness in the future


End file.
